iDon't Go Breaking Your Heart
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: A scene I made up for the iCarly Victorious crossover. Just a simple Seddie scene that I thought would be cute. Not to mention a hint of Glee! Seddie One Shot if you had gotten confused.


Carly

…

I follow Tori and her friends into a classroom with Sam and Freddie behind me bickering. Tori turns to me.

" Do Sam and Freddie ever get along?" She asks stoping in her tracks.

" Let's just say it's a miracle Freddie is not in a head lock." I reply. I take a seat next to her.

" So this is Mr. Sikowitz's improv cast. He sometimes does a bit of singing but it's mostly acting." Tori says.

" I see." I say smiling. Some hobo comes walking into the room with a coconut in his hand. He isn't wearing shoes. I lean my head towards Tori's.

" Who's the hobo?" I ask.

" Mr. Sikowitz." Tori replies.

" Okay then." Rolling my eyes. I look over to Sam and Freddie who are still bickering at the opposite end of the room. I open my backpack and pull out my notebook. I rip out two pages and crunch them up. I look around the room. Mr. Sikowitz had some how occupied him self with a mark on the wall. I chuck one at Sam's head and another at Freddie's. They turn their heads to mine. I motion my fingers over my lips telling them to zip it.

" How could you be a better singer or actress?" Mr. Sikowitz asks. The boy with the puppet raises his hand.

" Robbie." Mr. Sikowitz says. Note to self, boy with puppet equals Robbie.

" Constructive criticism." Robbie says.

" Right. Now everyone take a white board and pen from this box and sit back down." I follow Tori up to the room and take a board with pen. I take a seat back down.

" Now, today we will be doing portraying emotions and feelings throughout song. Like a heartbreak song, you need to cry. A happy duet, the two need to show the love between the two. If it's one of those really emo songs that's about cutting, don't cut your self." Mr. Sikowitz says. Interesting. " Now I see that we have three new students with us today." He adds.

" Yeah, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson from Seattle." Tori says.

" Oh yeah, the iCarly kids. You should really do something on coconuts." He says motioning his coconut.

" I'll keep that in mind." I say faking a smile. We will never do a segment about coconuts.

" Okay then, I want Sam and Freddie up here." Mr. S says.

" That is a really bad idea." I say standing up.

" I've seen iCarly, Carly Shay. I know what happens but, I want to test something."

If it's testing to see if they can sing a duet without killing each other, I'll start dialing nine, one-one.

Sam

…..

I get up on the 'stage' with Freddie.

" Now, the songs on here are random but I want you guys to sing it, and while this is happening. I want people to be writing on the white boards in an one word answer on how they can improve while they are singing." Mr. S says.

I see him press his iMelody and the song starts.

" Is this that song that the school musical show sang?" I ask as I remember the tune.

" Yes, yes it is." Mr. Sikowitz replies smiling.

" Don't go breaking my heart." Freddie sings.

" I couldn't if I tried." I sing with an attitude with my back to him.

" Oh honey if I get restless."

" Baby you're not that kind." I am totally dissing him with my tone of voice. I look over to Carly, 'Believable' she wrote on her board.

" Don't go breaking my heart." I turn to him.

" You take the weight off of me."

" Oh honey when you knock on my door."

" Oh I gave you my key." I take his hand and put it on my heart.

" Dance!" The creepy redhead yells.

" Sit Cat!" Mr. S yells pointing at her and she sits back down.

" Ooooh nobody knows it." Freddie and I sing.

" When I was down," Freddie sings.

" I was your clown."

" Ooooh nobody knows it." We duet.

" But right from the start, I gave you my heart whoa ooh, I gave you my heart." I sing. Freddie had put his hand on my hip.

" So don't go breaking my heart." Freddie sings.

" I won't go breaking your heart." I smile.

" Don't go breaking my heart!"

" Don't go breaking my heart." We sing together.

" Nobody told us." We started to a little dance. I look over to goth girl who had wrote, ' Intimate'. Okay then.

" Cause nobody showed us."

" Now it's up to us babe."

" I think we can make it." I look deep into his eyes and stroke his arm.

" So don't misunderstand me." Freddie actually picks me up and twirls me.

" You put the light in my life." I hold the sides of his face. Then he puts me back down.

" Oh you put the spark to the flame." We touch our pointer fingers to each other's. Everyone was 'ooo'ing.

" I've got your heart in my sites." I place my hands over my heart.

" Uuh uh Nobody knows it." We sing together.

" But when I was down,"

" I was your clown,"

" Uuh uh Nobody knows it."

" Right from the start,"

" I gave you my heart whoaa ooh, I gave you my heart."

" Don't go breaking my heart,"

" I won't go breaking your heart,"

" Don't go breaking my heart." We had some how had made a little dance to the song with twirling and just looking into each other's eyes.

" Don't go breaking my heart."

" I won't go breaking your heart."

" Don't go breaking my heart."

" Whoaa ooh." We sing together.

" I gave you my heart." I sing. Then after that it was the constant repeat of " Don't go breaking my heart." I look to the Tori girl who sits next to Carly. She had written 'Dramatic Dip' on her board. I'm guessing Freddie saw it too because the next thing I knew he had 'dipped' me and the song came to an end. Freddie and I's eyes locked. The room echoed with everyone's clapping.

" Now that, that was a duet." Mr. Sikowitz says. " You can take a seat."

-0-

Freddie

…..

I sit in my seat on the airplane taking me back to Seattle. In the isle seat. I look at the screen in front of me playing 'Quantum of Solace'. I pause it for a moment and take off my headphones. I look next to Sam as she sits next to me. Yeah I know but Spencer wanted to sit next to Carly for sibling reasons. I look over her face and see the night sky. I could hear a faint tune coming out of Sam's headphones. It seemed too familiar.

_Cause nobody showed us_

" Now it's up to us babe." I sing.

" I think we can make it." Sam mouths. I poke her in the arm. She turns her head to me and takes out her earbuds.

" I see someone bought the song before we left." I say.

" It's catchy." Sam says simply. I turn my head to see that everyone is sleeping.

" Don't go breaking my!" I sing loudly but Sam slaps her hand over my mouth. She giggled.

" You'll wake someone up." She says in a light voice. She removes her hand from my mouth. She fixes her self in her seat.

" You know you like me singing." I say.

" Go watch your James Bond." Sam says putting her ear buds back into her ears. " He gets more action than you anyway." She adds.

" Your evil." I say putting on my headphones.

" Your a dork." I hear Sam say. I press play and watch James Bond kick butt.

Sam

…..

I feel the light from above me penetrate my eyes. Ugh. I rub my eyes and open them slowly. I move my eyes around without lifting my head. My head is defiantly not on the wall but Freddie's shoulder. I lift my head up and feel the weight of his head. I see his open hand in the corner of my eyes. I walk my fingers over the armrest and grasp his hand.

" Don't go breaking my heart." I say lightly, nuzzling my head into his chest.


End file.
